


论打开练习室发现我发小和公司大前辈在接吻怎么办

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 我，LDH公司次世代团体Generations的Performer之一，小森隼，虽有苦难言但还是说了5000字废话。
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	论打开练习室发现我发小和公司大前辈在接吻怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps，现实向，全是口水话流水账，ooc警告，送给橘肯吃迟到一个月的生贺

我，LDH公司次世代团体Generations的Performer之一，小森隼。

对于今天的话题，我有非常多话要讲——首先，还记得我和同组合同岁的最年少成员，佐野玲於的初次见面。

奇怪的是，虽然是在厕所。

约莫是小学五年级那一学年，那时我已经是LDH公司名下舞蹈学校EXPG的学生，作为EXILE的伴舞小朋友来到代代木第一体育馆，参加Avex举办的Rhythm Nation。

玲於是谁的伴舞，我已经记不太清。记得的事情，是10、11岁的玲於，留着略长的头发，秀气得像个女孩子，唇红齿白的，非常可爱。

“你多大了？哪年生的？”我自然地搭话。

他看起来年纪很小，见到生面孔却有些警惕了，声音不大不小地回了句“小学五年生”，我这才知道我是对着同龄人发出了“你真可爱！”的感叹啊。

“我也是小学五年生！”我兴奋地喊。

“这不是同龄吗！”他也轻松起来。

大概经过就如我所说，这就如一个契机般，打开了我和玲於长达十多年的友谊，从那时起我们就偶尔能碰到。而关于玲於早在那时候就已经和Akira前辈，以及即将进行武者修行的二代目J Soul Brothers、不久就会合并入EXILE的Tetsuya、Naoto、Naoki前辈组成舞团、打成一片的事，我是后来听说的。

而故事的另一个主人公，却不在这些人名之中。

我当时还不太与前辈们熟识，也只是有表演时才去伴舞，玲於却是从小就混在前辈群里，受到所有人的宠爱照顾的。

早期的二代目成员在剧团也很活跃。08年的某个剧团表演，需要小朋友做群众演员，于是我去了。玲於当时兴许是被带来玩的。

我看得出来，玲於没大没小惯了，对着前辈们说话不加敬语，在现场乱捣蛋淘气，而大家看他可爱也什么都不说。

偏偏Kenchiさん——当时还没有给艺名冠上“橘”一字的前辈，却被惹生气了。

那个时候前辈们还是格外硬汉的风格，就像一帮黑社会。真的生起气来时，看起来可怕极了。

于是就在后台逮住了他，说什么也不留情面地欺负起玲於，挠起他的痒痒来。连臭美着反戴在脑袋上的明黄色帽子都给欺负歪了，玲於被整只擒住，一开始还控制不住地被逗得咯咯笑，可他笑着笑着就哭了。

不管如何挣扎都逃不开，无论怎么喊“我错了”叫前辈饶过他都没用处。还有一圈人在房间里看着，Naoto、Naoki都在，可他们却无动于衷。

我扒在门边看着，心想调皮原来是这种后果。

泪珠子大颗大颗地掉，羞迫得浑身通红，直到玲於这般模样Kenchiさん才松手放过了他。玲於忙不急地跳开两米远，哭着说:

“我再也不和Kenchiさん讲话了！”

他不讲礼貌地指着前辈，还委屈极了，哭得直抽抽。“我最讨厌Kenchiさん了！”玲於哽哽咽咽地着补充着小孩语录，成了只哭花脸的小猫咪。

第一个笑出声的就是Naoto前辈，他看完热闹，上前去安慰玲於。

所以分明对玲於来讲，那时候Kenchiさん大概就是个坏心眼的前辈吧。

第二天彩排时的现场，我竖起耳朵听见离我几米远的Naoto前辈打趣：“你可完了，玲於那小孩啊，可会记仇了呢。”

“你看我是会和小孩子计较的人吗？”Kenchi前辈摆摆手，不以为意。

于是Naoto前辈大笑。“这话要被玲於听见，他准得再记你三天三夜。”惹得大家哄笑做一团。

话是这么说没错，似乎玲於就是从那时候起把那位长得很凶却意外还有搞笑灵魂的前辈牢牢记在了脑子里。

LDH要组次世代新男团的事，在甄选完三代目Performer之后流出了消息。那时我和玲於就私下问过了已经在剧团的Alan，他说是要替我们问问看。

玲於仍频繁地跟着Naoto、Naoki前辈学习或一起玩，接着我又知道他和岩田前辈竟然也很熟悉。这种跟深得所有前辈偏爱的能力，我小森隼也想来一份。

三代目策划开始后，在玲於旁见得到Kenchi前辈的时间渐渐是少了。可我却知道玲於一向很关注前辈的动向。在那次羞耻的经历后，玲於再和Kenchiさん相处，还不由自主地紧张过一阵子。

那是对别人未曾有过的，因为他曾经对玲於，是和别人对玲於不一样。我有时在想，对玲於来说，那应该算作如何的一种特殊。

有时仅仅是很碰巧的交集，或是微不足道的小事，我也能见到玲於偷偷为此高兴。

我们从16、17岁出道，在前辈们的庇佑和带领下成长起来，在太盛大的光辉下探索我们自己的路。最开始的两三年，因为公司也放心不下，正好又遇上完美年这样的大事，Gene一直跟在前辈们后头。

见面的机会变得很多，12到14年的那个时候，EXILE还带着三代目前辈，三代目前辈又带着我们，三个团体几乎是吃一锅饭。

连Kenchiさん送来人手一个的酒杯，玲於也要专门记到Moblie里去，17岁的小家伙还要说句什么“等我20岁了就要倒酒进去喝！”

先说明，我才不是闲到偷窥队友的小作文。

14年策划有许多活动，我们的正经事从夏天和Takahiroさん、Secondさん和三代目さん的连续十天live开始。

在正式演出的后台和Kenchiさん合照完，我瞥了一眼照片，不懂站在前辈身边的玲於怎么还会是浑身僵硬。第十天终演后，总算解了禁去聚餐。掰着手指就数得清的几个未成年被搁置在一旁，包括我与玲於。

坐在Naotoさん旁的玲於偷偷摸摸地伸出筷子，往离他不远的酒杯里浸了一浸，想放进嘴里舔舔滋味，这套小动作被我看得清清楚楚。

而不止有我。因为隔了一个座位的Kenchiさん当即就敲了敲玲於的筷子，示意他已经被抓包。Naotoさん大笑起来，叫服务员拿来了新餐具。

至于玲於在EXILE Casino里挑战呼啦圈又被猛说可爱的事，他第二次去挑战后录制的现场正好有龙友和曼迪在。龙友回来之后，拿玲於在现场知道Kenchiさん前回说“那个笑脸，真想抱抱他啊”时，他“诶？…这个…等-等下…”的慌张反应来调侃了两句，被玲於一个抱枕扔过去。

The Revolution巡演前的动员大会要前往不同地区举办，Tribe成员们于是分成了几个小组。Alan从北海道回来见到我时，开口就是吐槽。

而据我所知，和他与玲於同组的便是Matsuさん、Kenchiさん、Tetsuyaさん和Iwataさん了，加个龙友。

“说给买章鱼烧的时候，我也想吃来着，毕竟前辈请客我也饿了…就玲於那个扫过来的眼神，我一下子就没法举手了，吓了一跳…”他仿佛还后怕着摸摸胸口，明明自己也身为小他三岁的玲於的前辈。

于是果不其然，当晚我更新Blog时，顺手点进了玲於的更新，两分钟之后我念出声来：

“一边吃着Kenchiさん给我买的章鱼烧，一边听歌回家…”

不好意思，我就是在口水把自己噎住之前咬重了“给我”两个字。

那些琐碎的、几近不值一提的小事，充满了我的眼球和他的生活。身为局外人的我，自然不能充分理解玲於与前辈间的微小共鸣。但因为朝夕相处，我却明知道玲於心里所想所希望的予以回应。

还记得玲於满20岁后的那两天，我发现他在盯着手机屏咬嘴皮时，就瞥了一眼像是Mobile的界面，然后按捺不住好奇地也打开来看。找了一通之后锁定了Kenchi前辈所发的内容。

那天是一年一度成人礼的日子，于是那是一则对所有刚刚成年的人们的祝愿——“给新成人的各位，终于到了20代，新的世界在等着大家，好好享受，好好笑，偶尔有点失败”。

那实际上是说给谁的，在我看来，就实在不能说是不明觉厉了。

所以是从什么时候起，大家一众时，Kenchi前辈看向玲於的眼神里，开始同时带上了裸露与收敛呢？

我不太清楚确切的时间。

毋庸置疑，所有前辈都对我们这个后辈团很好。在此之中，Kenchiさん又多了独一份额外的特殊。

这几年间我们Gene的巡演，都有安排去别的国家，而不管是顺程或特意，Kenchiさん每回都出国来替我们打气；连凉太在上海的见面会这种行程，我们成员自不必多说要去支持，而Kenchiさん也特意抽时间和我们一同前往。

前辈总是很细致体贴，连我也颇有体会，毕竟我从小时起，也是受过Kenchiさん许多照顾的。玲於更不用多说。

参与Kenchiさん的节目之类，他也总会各方面都交代到，因而过程会很轻松。我17年年底和Ryuto、Yuta去EXILE×EXCITE之前，玲於是夏天那时去参加的。

我全然只记得同去的Alan的碎碎念了——“你什么时候见过玲於他说话结巴吗？”“你什么时候见过玲於他主动告白大声说最喜欢吗？”“你什么时候见玲於他拍个照片还说要边带着回忆边拍吗？”“你什么时候见玲於他对着镜头就那么傻笑起来了吗？”“你什么时候见过玲於他当面对我和Kenchiさん双标吗？”

“谢谢，我全见到了。”Alan躺平。

又是你啊，可怜的Alan。

说起来那一年，Kenchiさん的诞生日我们几个成员也去庆祝了。拍完了合照，便一起吃吃喝喝聊天，到大家都微醺的程度散了场。

我趴在车窗上，看着说等等上车的玲於站在十多米外Kenchiさん乘的车前，和前辈像在诚恳地说些什么。九月底的夜晚温度已经很宜人了，玲於望着前辈，忽地有些着急地仿若在争辩；前辈回应似的笑了笑，玲於却有些恼地转身就走。

Kenchiさん稍许停留在原处，让我看见了他看向玲於背影的那几秒钟。

而玲於上了车之后好一会儿态度都不太平和。“果然是在跟我装傻吧。”他折磨着手机嘟囔。

我想我一定知道他说的是谁。于是我突然回忆起三年前EXILE Performer的甄选终场。当时我们听到了自己的落选，听完了Hiroさん看似安慰的话语。

“至于玲於和隼，你们还小，还有无限的可能。”似乎是这样说的。

新成员立即上台去和前辈们表演了，外面的舞台热闹又隆重地开启了EXILE的第四章。我和玲於静静地坐了一会儿，从刚刚公布入选名单起就在互相装作无事。

不知道短暂的表演是不是结束了，我去了一趟卫生间，偷偷掉了几颗泪，再回到休息室时，我本想一把撞开门，大声对玲於说：“我们去吃烤肉吧！大你几个月的哥哥请你！”

结果半掩的门里，我发现玲於埋着头，肩膀不停地抽动着，而Kenchiさん蹲在沙发之前，递给他纸。

“…我脸上都是鼻涕。”玲於伸手去接，却不敢抬起头来，只把纸胡乱往脸上糊。他的意思，也许是让前辈不要看他。

梦想落空，我想那还是我们第一次经历。

“我知道。”Kenchiさん的手摁在玲於的肩上，那样简单地给他安慰和鼓励。

不知为何我就想起了这件事，转头去看玲於，他还臭着脸窝在后座，一副恹恹欲睡的没精神样子。

可是他对今天去给Kenchiさん过生日这件事，还是写了洋洋洒洒一长篇小作文，又是回忆又是反思，态度诚恳得就像通篇写着想让前辈看见。这是给社内谁都未曾有过的。

大约许多人对我们成员之间私下的关系保持怀疑，可我和玲於却真真切切相互信任。连睡觉前这种私密时间，通上一小时视频电话也很常见。毕竟玲於那家伙，连该缴纳的税款都要我帮他算。

于是有个晚上他心不在焉地跟我说，不然去找人谈谈恋爱好了。

“谁？”我哽住，电话那头的他好像在剪手指甲，显得这句话说得相当不走心。

“就…随便谁好了，说不定我会发现我其实也会喜欢同龄的女生，男的也行。”

自暴自弃的言论。我劝他打住，并且一定不能付诸实际。天底下还是不要再有人替你遭罪了，我说，百分之九十五你会发现你还是现在的确定的取向，没有谁愿意做炮灰。

玲於瘪嘴，似乎不以为然。

我这位发小其实算看事情比较通透的类型，用早熟形容不太准确，心理年龄有时像个老大爷。

因而我知道，Kenchi前辈在他那个与我们不同的年纪所顾虑的，年龄与经事差距、对事情的见解，甚至于性别，玲於比我更了解。

我还以为玲於打算同前辈冷一段时间的关系，结果证明我是低估了他不罢休的势头。

哪天我们提起要练习完去吃烤肉时，玲於摆摆手说不参加了，他有别的安排。我问连体婴Mandyさん，他表示一无所知。然后我转身就见他上了Kenchiさん的车。

团建有什么重要的，比起蹭到喜欢的前辈请的饭，Gene团建不值一提。

也是，都不知道是谁，在前辈开始研究、酿造自己的日本酒之后，还巴巴地专门去学着习惯喝那以前没接触过的东西。

喝酒又是个社内的传统，因而大家常有喝醉断片的时候。玲於却总是会坚守尺度，保持最后的清醒。按他的话说，要避免出糗，就在喝醉前先行逃跑。

那天好像是情绪比较高涨，大家喝了一轮又续了一摊。连玲於也醉醺醺的，走路东倒西晃。我因为别的行程去的晚了，倒意外还算存有理智。

曾经因为喝醉而在出租车上开着窗户朝街上大声质问玲於和凉太去哪儿了，为什么不带我一起去吃拉面，我也好想去吃拉面的发生在我身上的这种事，还是不要再提了。

车上酒味刺鼻，Mandyさん提了句肚子痛，龙友笑着去捏他的肚子，大家闹做一团。坐我旁边躺靠背上的玲於，提取到“痛”的关键字，突然就不知缘由地兀自念叨：

“痛…牙痛嘴痛，”他捂住嘴，说得更含糊不清，“撞到Kenchiさん牙齿了，嘴巴好痛…”他说。

我一惊，被那话里的意思整懵了。如果我没猜错，他大概是强吻上去了。这小子，比我们恶作剧Mandyさん时还胆大包天。

怪不得以前惹Kenchi前辈和Naoki前辈生气的事做得一套一套的。

所以到底什么时候才能说开，我陷入深思，玲於和Kenchiさん那些明里暗里的东西，我独自承受或许太沉重了。

后来他们之间的微妙气氛越来越外露，连Takahiroさん有次都打趣起来。

可契机又来得那么猝不及防。我只是记得Naotoさん来练习室玩，闲聊着刷着手机，说到和Kenchi前辈上次去喝酒，谈了很多之前不常说的话题。

“…Kenchiさん就说也想稳定下来呢，可能是我也说起女朋友的什么事来着。”他挠挠脑袋。

接着玲於不知道听进去了什么又联想到如何，猛地打破埋头玩手机的状态，抬起头来。

“不行了。”他说了这一句，就站起身跑了出去。

Naotoさん怔了怔，我喊到“你去哪儿啊还有几分钟要排练了！”又觉得不对劲，所以我跟上去。

他一路跑到了Secondさん的练习室，我一路跟到这儿。Kenchiさん和Akiraさん在屋里。

“我有话跟Kenchiさん说。”玲於面对多的一个Akiraさん倒坦然，连跑乱的头发也不管了。

Akiraさん就“噢”了一声，满脸狐疑地走出来，遇上了在门外的一个我，我抱歉地点点头，并不打算一起离开。

“我喜欢您！”

前辈还没走出二十步路，玲於一声吼，吓得我赶紧帮他扯上门。

好家伙，先给我来个预警行吗？

“喜欢您喜欢得不得了！”玲於在里面告着白，我站在门外，心也怦怦跳着，“脑子里已经全都是您了！”

“我…我也不知道究竟怎么处理自己的感情，之前和您暗示，您总是委婉地拒绝，让我觉得自己好像傻瓜似的。我知道您觉得我年纪小，什么都没想明白所以才冲动。可是我现在觉得，不说明白我会一直放不下，您必须明白，我是非常认真地在和您说这些话，所以…”

“所以，请您和我交往！”

我背对着门，捏住了把手。

我看不见内里的情况，却在想，玲於一定是拼了命地掏出自己的真心，把它展露在前辈眼前的吧。他也许咬着牙，也害怕自己会临阵脱逃。可仍然面对着向往的人的视线，涨红了双耳，说出这番话来。

连我也并不想听到他被拒绝。失望的、难过的、愿望落空的玲於，我自然不想见到。

可我想到，Kenchi前辈可能是笑了，眼里洒出温柔来，所以才能回答出一句：

“那就请你…多多关照了。”

我突觉一种如释重负的力量，让我沉下心并且高兴而庆幸起来。那样的表白和回答，还让我觉得有些可爱。

所以，回到我们正在说的话题上。

他们交往初期，反而让我产生了两个人不太熟的错觉，两人什么都避开来，比以前的交集像是更少了。

我姑且称之为——避嫌。

可是，谁能告诉我，当我没有眼力见地打开练习室的门，并在心里确认了这是Gene的练习室没错，却看到公司大前辈和我的发小坐在沙发上接吻的时候，我应该采取个什么态度才对？

以及Hiroさん，您真的不打算安装一下监控摄像头，看看艺人们到底在练习室做些什么奇怪的事吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 全文大多梗是真的，借丫头的嘴说出来()嗯，我的拉郎cp就这点糖了，躺平


End file.
